murmurofthelodestarswebfandomcom-20200215-history
Chisa Yang
ORIGINAL CONCEPT by: 'General' Age: 19 Major: Marketing and MIS double major with an international business minor. Maybe a comp sci minor too. Fencing, Financial Reporting, Piano, Information Systems for Business Processes and Management. Occupation: Part-time job working in OIT student services, part-time job waiting tables at a local restaurant. Her 'second job' is being part of the student board for a business organization on campus. Residence: House by herself near campus. 'Relations' Zach Carter: Some interaction. Good business! Commissions shirts from his t-shirt company for her student organization. Ixxum Velqend: In the same piano class. They talk a lot with each other, but no one really knows about what. They don’t appear to share anything in common other than piano class. Lydia Kirsch/Schuler: Lydia loves to involve her with her shenanigans. Serah Chevalier: Met her through Lydia. Eliza Faulkner: In the same fencing class. Shenanigans! Dysley Alcott: Sees him around a lot, since they are both business majors. Edward Flamant: Occasionally sees him around the business school. 'Personality' She is apathetic, adventurous, manipulative, emotionally stable, prepared, confident, opinionated, analytical, clean, and scientific! Likes:''' The color white, photography, videography, winter, traditional Chinese music, playing the erhu, playing piano, singing, dancing, and art design! She also likes anime/manga and video games, but keeps it a secret from most people, because she’s worried about her image! '''Dislikes:''' Summer, feeling helpless, see other people feel lonely, clutter, dubstep, and rude people! '''Fears:' Spiders, insects, creepy crawlies. The typical stuff that typical girls are typically terrified of. She also fears supernatural horrors, most of which spawn from movies. Her mind doesn’t like to forget the images of disturbing monsters, and instead likes to project them into her daily life. 'Power Biological Manipulation: This touch-based power is susceptible to sudden activation if the user feels extreme excitement or surprise, sometimes creating very awkward situations. Biological manipulation is usable with any emotion, as long as the emotion is very focused and strong. If the user is emotionally unstable, they will very likely slip into the dark tiers where they may cause permanent biological changes and damage to themselves and those around them. For both light and dark tiers, the user’s hands, starting at the fingertips, begin to turn black with heavier use. Chisa doesn’t use biological manipulation often, because she doesn’t like to fight! If she is using it, it is to protect herself or others. This entails manipulating the biology of trees to shield for example! Or manipulating the appearance of people to deceive/conceal. At higher tiers, she can change one species to another, or create an extra limb on a being! Not sure how that would help her fight though.... eh heh.... Tier 1: The user has the ability to perform biokinesis on plants and small animals. Both processes are time consuming, and the amount of time and concentration required depends on the target number of cells affected. Tier 2: The user has the ability to perform biokinesis on plants, medium sized animals, and self. All processes take less time compared to tier 1, but the same amount of concentration. Time taken still depends on target number of cells. Tier 3: The user has the ability to perform biokinesis on plants, animals, self and some others. All processes can be performed at a rapid speed (depending again on target number of cells), but require more focus from the user to be carried out successfully. Tier 4: The user has the ability to perform biokinesis on plants, animals, self, and others to the point of transmutation. Permanent side effects may result for both the user and the victim. At this tier, using this ability can be painful for the user and the victim. Dark Form: Same thing as light tiers, but permanent damage and side effects are guaranteed at tiers 3 and 4. It is difficult to control this power in dark tiers. It is very likely that the user may end up causing unintentional, permanent effects. 'Appearance' 'Warning! The follow sections may contain spoilers!' 'Murmur of the Lodestar's Web Story Klinger' 'Basic Information' First Appeared in: Age: 19 Hair Color: Black Ethnicity: Chinese ? Residence: A house near Campus 'Key Interactions' Eliza Faulkner : Lydia Kirsch : Lasrever Revales : Hans Metzger : Ryan Dark-Shades : 'Powers' Chisa's powers in the story are currently unknown. While it is heavily implied that she has the ability to manipulate objects through touch don't believe it has been officially announced what her true abilities are. It is also heavily implied that she was helping modify Mirelle Halifax's vaporous body. that even be said, since I know the answer myself... ha-ha. 'Background' This is where her background information would go... the event of a potential pas arc... all information that happens before chapter 1 could be considered background information.. 'Part I 1 - 20 ' From the moment she is introduced Chisa is seen as a character who is interested in the unusual events that have been occuring on the University of Minnesota City's campus. This is evidenced by the very first scene she is introduced, where she is pulling along a reluctant Eliza to check out the Riverside Dormitories for anything suspicious. is later to be considerd a collector of odd rumors. After not finding much of anything, and only witnesses the rescue of Lasrever from a bully, Chisa's role in the second chapter is minimal, until a mysterious user signs on personally seeking her out. While Chisa takes part in the Phantom Hunt, her role in that event is never explained. and Eliza were exploring a part of the Campus. However, afterwards, the mysterious user contacts her again, explaining that if she doesn't help him, Lydia could die from her illness. Unlike the majority of the main characters, Chisa does not join the Unnamed League, and does not associate herself with the Zach Carter Cohort. For the first 14 chapters, it is believed, or insisted, that Chisa does not have a power to call her own. However, in chapter 14.5: Secrets, Ryan Dark-Shades reveals that Chisa does have a power he can see it, and has seen it before. Chisa instead forms her own, independant party that has a mysterious purpose. While she is technically a member of the Anti-Lodestar Faction, she isn't an active member, having hidden herself in the Dark-Shades mansion with the hopes of stealing some of his research. Her only consistent follower, or assistent, is Ja. More details are to come Chapter 17 is officially released! This has been a sample.